1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to underground sprinkler systems, and more particularly, to a pop-up nozzle for an underground sprinkler system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Underground sprinkler systems have long been utilized to provide irrigation water to lawns, gardens and shrubbery. The primary advantage of such sprinkler systems is their lack of visibility when the system is not operating since the pipes interconnecting the sprinkler nozzles are concealed underground and the sprinkler nozzles themselves are generally positioned flush with the surface of the ground. The conventional nozzles utilized with the sprinkler systems generally rise above the surface of the ground when the sprinkler is operating but return to their flush position when water flow is terminated. Conventional sprinkler nozzles for these underwater sprinkler systems generally exhibit a number of problems. They are usually fabricated from a large number of parts which must be assembled thereby making these nozzles somewhat expensive since the manufacturing and assembling costs are quite high. Another serious disadvantage of such nozzles is that the water must be at a relatively high pressure in order to raise the sprinkler nozzle above the surface of the ground. Consequently, the use of such sprinkler nozzles is somewhat limited.